


Ожог

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Kink, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Загорать не так просто, как кажется. И Юра испытал это на собственной шкуре.





	Ожог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ для команды WTF Yuri on Ice 2018.

Юра категорически не позволил Жан-Жаку намазать себя санскрином, и Жан-Жак, оставив его заниматься этим самостоятельно, решил сплавать до ущелья и побыть там в одиночестве, глядя, как блики солнца весело играют в светло-зеленой воде. К сожалению, не он один оказался таким умным, и мирно посидеть на камне, познавая дзен, ему не удалось: помешали какие-то подростки, которые так шумели, что заставили его сдаться и уплыть уже через несколько минут. Но все это, тем не менее, заняло некоторое время, и, когда он вернулся на пляж, Юра преспокойно спал, лежа на животе и сжимая в правой ладони флакон с кремом от загара. Картина была очень умилительная — он повернул голову, приоткрыл рот, выпавшая из хвоста пшеничная прядь колоском упала на гладкую щеку, — но Жан-Жак удержал руку, тянущуюся провести пальцем по пересохшим губам, и вместо этого вытащил из-под рюкзака свою футболку и осторожно расправил ее у него на спине, чтобы прикрыть обгорающую кожу. Ну, он ведь не знал, что уже поздно. 

А у Юры явно выдался неудачный день — примерно через двадцать минут ему в бок прилетел большой красный мяч, которым неподалеку от них играла стайка детей. Жан-Жак поймал непонимающий сонный взгляд, подмигнул, поднял отскочивший от Юры мяч и бросил его девочке в золотистом купальнике. Юрины лопатки под тканью поднялись и опали, рука выпустила флакон и начала сгибаться, но почти сразу остановилась. Юра медленно моргнул и тихо произнес:

— Ой, бля.  
— Привет, — сказал Жан-Жак и быстро притронулся двумя пальцами к его локтю.  
— Я что, уснул? — спросил Юра. — Блин, Джей-Джей. Сколько прошло?  
— Около часа, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Может, чуть больше.  
— И ты все это время плавал?  
— Не все. Но вот ты, мне кажется, все это время спал.  
— Черт, вещи! — Юра, как будто мгновенно проснувшись, нырнул ладонями под грудь, оттолкнулся, поджимая ноги, рывком сел на колени, закусил губу и скривился. Футболка соскользнула и упала за его спиной, накрывая ступни.  
— Успокойся, никому не нужны твои вещи, — сказал Жан-Жак, но Юра, двигаясь скованно и неловко, подтянул к себе рюкзак и принялся шарить внутри. Жан-Жак подобрал футболку и снова накинул ее ему на плечи. Юра нашел в рюкзаке бумажник, уронил его обратно, с сомнением посмотрел на Жан-Жака и объявил:  
— Вроде все на месте.   
— Конечно, на месте, — согласился Жан-Жак. Юра задумчиво пожевал губу, свел брови к переносице, и сообщил:  
— Повезло.  
— Повезло, — поддакнул Жан-Жак. — Или, может, тут не воруют. 

Юра, в итоге, все равно намазал себя сам — выгибаясь всем телом, медленно заводя руку за спину то сверху, то сбоку, безуспешно стараясь при этом держаться прямо и собирая лицо в болезненные гримасы. Жан-Жак пронаблюдал за этим действом молча, а потом ушел смывать с тела соль под одним из установленных в задней части пляжа душей. Когда он вернулся, Юра уже сидел в майке, смотрел в телефон и отгрызал от большого пальца заусенец. Жан-Жак опустился рядом на корточки и спросил:

— Болит?  
— Нормально, — буркнул Юра. — Блин, как я мог заснуть? Я даже не помню, как ложился на это ебучее полотенце.  
— Полотенце-то тут при чем? — Жан-Жак пожал плечами. — Но мы долго гуляли. А до этого мало спали. Это, конечно, моя вина.  
— Почему? — Юра оставил в покое заусенец и перевел взгляд на него. Жан-Жак многозначительно улыбнулся, поиграл бровями и ответил:  
— А кто не дает тебе спать ночью?  
— Жара, — немедленно нашелся Юра. — Хуевый кондиционер. Неудобная кровать. Соседи.   
— Ладно, ладно, я понял. — Жан-Жак, развернувшись, сел на край полотенца. Юра поджал под себя ноги, освобождая ему место, и дернул щекой — видимо, сзади над коленками кожа тоже пострадала. — Хочешь, пойдем в отель?   
— Мы чего, в отеле сидеть приехали? — огрызнулся Юра. Юра не огрызался на него уже довольно давно, и Жан-Жак сделал из этого вывод, что ему, пожалуй, действительно больно, а вслух покорно согласился:  
— Нет. Но и не сгореть на пляже в первый день отпуска.  
— Я не сгорел, — отрезал Юра. — Слушай, слезь с моего полотенца, у тебя свое есть. Я хочу лечь.

Жан-Жак посмотрел с укоризной, но развернул второе полотенце, улегся, достал телефон, вставил в уши наушники, нацепил темные очки и покосился на Юру. Юра попытался последовать его примеру и вытянулся на спине прямо, как доска, однако надолго его не хватило и, в конце концов, он перевернулся на живот, а через пару минут, наверное, вспомнив про ноги, снова принял сидячее положение — охнул, когда пришлось опереться на руки, и бросил взгляд в сторону Жан-Жака, который притворился, что полностью поглощен музыкой, хотя, на самом деле, даже ее не включил. Чего в Юре с возрастом не поубавилось, так это упрямства — и, вероятно, сидеть здесь им предстояло до захода солнца, если он себя не преодолеет. Юра опять взял телефон и принялся что-то в нем листать. Жан-Жак подождал около пятнадцати минут, а потом вытащил наушник из обращенного к Юре уха, повернул голову и спросил, почему он не идет купаться. Юра сообщил, что вода холодная и он, наверное, пойдет попозже. Жан-Жак возразил, что вода — как парное молоко. Юра в ответ на это предложил ему, в таком случае, сходить еще раз самому — и Жан-Жак пошел, потому что вода действительно была классная, а смотреть на чужие страдания казалось непродуктивным. Идею с ущельем, впрочем, оставил и лишь сплавал один раз вдаль от берега, а потом вернулся назад, полагая, что Юра успел одуматься — но Юра не успел, и они провели на пляже весь следующий час, пока непоседливые дети снова не угодили в него мячом, на сей раз по спине. Мяч был пляжный и относительно легкий, но Юра зашипел и пнул его обратно с таким раздражением, что Жан-Жак не выдержал и сказал ему:

— По правде говоря, я сам устал. Если ты не хочешь купаться, может, пойдем в отель и немного отдохнем? Поспим? Или еще что-нибудь?  
— Например? — отозвался Юра, поправляя воротник майки. Пока Жан-Жак плавал, он распустил волосы, но сейчас тонкие пряди упали вперед, открывая взору участок покрасневшей кожи в том месте, где шея переходила в плечо.   
— Например, ты мне отсосешь. — Жан-Жак перекатился на бок, снял очки, подмигнул и потянулся к его руке. Руку Юра отдернул, да и посмотрел на него скептически, но потом согласно шевельнул головой.  
— Или ты мне.  
— Или я тебе. Вообще, нас никто не торопит. Успеем и то, и другое.  
— В кои-то веки, блять, нас никто не торопит, — фыркнул Юра. — Даже не верится. 

Жан-Жак еще раз ополоснулся в душе, вытерся и переоделся, а Юра в его отсутствие собрал вещи и начал мелко, но заметно трястись. Жан-Жак ничего не говорил ему, пока они возвращались в отель, который был, к счастью, недалеко — в пятнадцати минутах неспешной ходьбы — но, когда дверь номера за ними наконец закрылась, просто схватил его за руку и удержал в прихожей, развернул к себе лицом, провел ладонями по ребрам к спине и притянул ближе, сминая ткань и кожу под ней. Юра уронил рюкзак, выругался и оттолкнул его. Жан-Жак отступил на полшага и, стараясь стереть с лица ухмылку а-ля «я так и знал», сообщил:

— Я схожу за Пантенолом.  
— Бля, — отозвался Юра и ударил пяткой в стену. — Ну почему со мной вечно случается какая-то хуйня?  
— У всех свои недостатки. — Жан-Жак проверил в кармане бумажник и телефон, подался вперед и на секунду прижал губы к его губам. — Я быстро.  
— Спрей купи, — произнес Юра ему в рот.

Ближайшая аптека нашлась в паре кварталов, однако спрея там не оказалось — только мазь. Жан-Жак задумался, не поискать ли еще где-нибудь, но мазь была, по крайней мере, холодной, а Юра все-таки мучился, да и открытых аптек в курортном городе во второй половине дня оставалось немного. Поэтому он согласился на мазь и через несколько минут торжественно внес ее на вытянутых руках в гостиничный номер. Юра успел снять майку и сидел на стуле под шумящим кондиционером, прижимая к шее сложенное в несколько раз и, видимо, мокрое полотенце. Его теперь очевидно красная спина резко контрастировала с по-прежнему бледной кожей груди и живота. Жан-Жак замер у двери в ванную, не зная, как реагировать: это выглядело довольно смешно и совершенно не сексуально. 

— Ну? — Юра, уже привычно поморщившись, выставил в сторону ладонь, и Жан-Жак потянулся было вложить в нее упаковку с мазью, но помедлил, подцепил ногтем картон и с сомнением окинул взглядом его плечи. — Что? Давай. Я тебе потом отсосу.  
— Я вовсе не об этом думал, — возмутился Жан-Жак почти искренне.  
— А о чем? Ты дашь мне эту штуку или нет?  
— Тебе больно поднимать руки.  
— Мне сейчас много что больно делать. — Юра поднял ладонь выше и повернулся к нему всем корпусом, как будто доказывая свою способность терпеть боль.  
— Ложись, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Я тебя намажу.

Юра, не убирая руки, прищурился, посмотрел на упаковку в его пальцах и заметил:

— Это не спрей.  
— Это мазь. От ожогов лучше.   
— Тебе так в аптеке сказали?  
— Юрочка, ложись. — Жан-Жак вытряхнул мазь из картонки и, поймав ее в воздухе, указал подбородком на сдвинутые кровати. Юра недоверчиво хмыкнул, но встал, оставив полотенце лежать на плечах, словно короткий шарф, и пробормотал с неловким смешком:  
— И почему у меня такое ощущение, что мы собираемся трахаться.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Жан-Жак, сворачивая крышку с тюбика. — Я просто хочу тебе помочь. Так принято между партнерами.   
— Я тебе не партнер, — отозвался Юра, развернувшись, наконец, к кроватям.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю, это звучит мерзко. Причесано. Слишком правильно.  
— Ты любовь всей моей жизни? — предложил Жан-Жак. — Давай, чего ты кровать пинаешь?

Юра действительно пару раз рассеянно пнул край кровати, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, забрался на нее с ногами. Опустился на живот и сперва вдавил в тугую белую подушку подбородок, а затем все-таки повернул голову и вздохнул еще раз. Шорты снизу задрались, открывая немного подгоревшую кожу на стройных бедрах. Жан-Жак поспешно закрутил почти отвинченную крышку, зачем-то сунул тюбик в карман, сбросил кроссовки, обошел кровати со стороны балкона, сел на соседнюю и замер. Юра глухо произнес:

— Как меня угораздило, а? Я с раннего детства не обгорал. А так сильно — может, вообще никогда. Жжется, сука.   
— Сейчас, — пообещал Жан-Жак и решил не говорить ему, что от мази сильно лучше не станет, да и кожа все равно, наверное, облезет — такая была бледная, фарфоровая, едва темнее подушки…   
— Можно, — произнес Юра и сглотнул, — можно сначала полотенце?

Жан-Жак потянулся за полотенцем, так и лежащим вокруг его шеи. Волосы под ним оказались мокрыми, а само оно — противно теплым, однако когда Жан-Жак его собрал и скомкал, Юра запротестовал.

— Не убирай! Я имел в виду, протри сначала, а то реально пиздец.  
— Я не убираю. — Жан-Жак аккуратно пересложил полотенце — два раза вдоль, а потом несколько поперек — и поднялся на ноги. — Намочу заново, подожди.

В ванной он слишком резко повернул вентиль, и вода, попав в основание большого пальца, брызнула ему на лицо и футболку, немного отрезвив. Он поспешно передвинул руку, подставляя под струю ткань, и еще раз сказал себе, что с обгоревшей спиной Юра выглядит скорее глупо, нежели привлекательно, немного постоял, терпя ледяную воду, а потом покрепче закрутил кран, отжал и расправил полотенце, усмехнулся и на пару секунд приложил его к собственному лбу. 

— Тебя только за смертью посылать, — проворчал Юра, когда он снова сел рядом с ним на кровати — только теперь на той же, касаясь бедром. — Ты что там, помыться решил?  
— Вот, — отозвался Жан-Жак и осторожно опустил полотенце ему на спину немного ниже кончиков волос.   
— А-ха, — произнес Юра. — А-а.  
— Холодное? — У Жан-Жака вдруг стало туго в висках. Он продолжал придерживать мокрую ткань и чувствовал, как лопатки под ней дергаются, напрягаясь и расслабляясь.   
— Не-е, — протянул Юра. — Все уже, все, н-нормально. Хорошо. 

Жан-Жак собрал концы полотенца и медленно сжал ладони: прохладная вода пробежала сквозь его кулаки и закапала вниз. 

— Х-ха-а, — невесомо выдохнул Юра. — О-ой, Джей-Дже-ей. 

Лопатки несколько раз шевельнулись, позвоночник прокатился под кожей призрачной рябью, и Жан-Жак с трудом проглотил наполнившую рот слюну. До максимума напряг мышцы, выдавливая последние капли, а потом опять перехватил валик ближе к центру, вывернул нижнюю часть, делая его шире, и повел вниз, размазывая холод по горячей коже.

— М-м, — сказал Юра, не переставая вздрагивать под его пальцами всем телом — даже бедро еле ощутимо притиралось к бедру. Жан-Жак сел еще немного ближе, остановил полотенце чуть выше талии и расправил его края, натягивая под ребрами. Юра шумно вдохнул и вжался в кровать, словно пытаясь уйти от этих прикосновений.  
— Слишком холодно, —полуутвердительно произнес Жан-Жак, борясь с желанием продолжить, довести мокрую ткань до основания спины, будто случайно забираясь пальцами под пояс шортов, а потом вернуться обратно к птичьим лопаткам — лишь бы только извлечь из Юры еще один сладкий стон. Ему же больно, подумал он, ему больно, а ты, вроде бы, не садист — по крайней мере, до сих пор не был замечен.   
— Не слишком, — отозвался, наконец, Юра. — Вообще не слишком. Очень хорошо. 

Жан-Жак левой рукой аккуратно собрал влажные волосы, стараясь не притрагиваться к коже, и отвел их в сторону, а правой смял полотенце над его шеей, но не смог выдавить больше ни единой капли и просто приложил под затылком, щекоча шершавым краем сбоку, где было не так красно. Юрины плечи мелко тряслись, и Жан-Жак коснулся левого костяшками пальцев — кожа успела высохнуть и снова обжигала. Хотелось лизнуть ее языком — или даже осторожно, но крепко собрать зубами. Он ограничился тем, что, нагнувшись и выдохнув, прижал губы у основания шеи. Юра протестующе замычал и резко дернулся: полотенце свалилось с его плеча на кровать, а Жан-Жак невольно задел его спину подбородком, на котором уже начала, наверное, пробиваться щетина. 

— А-а, с-с-сука! — простонал Юра, безуспешно пытаясь то ли перевернуться, то ли просто посмотреть назад. — Ты что делаешь?  
— Прости. — Жан-Жак придержал его за верхнюю часть бедра, которую, слава богу, мог трогать без особых угрызений совести. — Я случайно. Полотенце нагрелось, пойду еще раз намочу.

Юра все-таки вывернул голову вправо и гневно посмотрел на него. Жан-Жак не хотел вставать, пока он смотрит — это было немного неловко, — и потому сперва неторопливо расправил на коленях полотенце и улыбнулся, глядя в прищуренные голубовато-зеленые глаза со всей возможной искренностью. Однако Юра не выдержал в таком положении даже пяти секунд — зажмурился, сморщил лоб, расслабил шею, уронил голову на подушку с очередным глухим стоном и сказал:

— Давай быстрее.

Жан-Жак поднялся на ноги, на всякий случай держа ладонь на уровне паха, развернулся и прошествовал в ванную, чуть ли не чеканя шаг. Кондиционер по дороге обдал его потоком холодного воздуха, который, впрочем, и близко не подобрался к тому, чтобы остудить воспаленный мозг. Однако, открыв кран, он cдержался и не нырнул головой под струю, а, повесив полотенце на край раковины, лишь набрал одну за другой несколько пригоршней воды, бросая каждую себе в лицо, как в рекламных роликах про косметические средства. Взглянул на свое отражение в покрытом брызгами зеркале, неодобрительно нахмурил брови, подождал несколько секунд, закусил губу, а потом со вздохом распустил стягивающую шорты веревку, толкнул резинку немного вниз и, скользнув под нее рукой, вытащил наружу даже не подумавший обмякнуть от прикосновения ледяной ладони член. Потянул на себя, обнажая головку, и отпустил, позволив коже сползти обратно и задеть чувствительные места. Не такие чувствительные, пожалуй, как сейчас Юрина спина — и бедра сзади чуть выше коленей, там, где он еще даже не трогал. Рука самовольно двигалась вновь и вновь, хотя Жан-Жак подозревал, что Юра будет злиться очередной задержке — не говоря уже о самой сути происходящего. Только представить себе, как он станет оправдываться: я знаю, что тебе больно, и мне правда тебя очень жалко, но ты так потрясающе стонешь, так жарко дышишь, так нежно бьешься под моими ладонями, что было невозможно, невыносимо терпеть. Жан-Жак, больше не пытаясь остановить разошедшуюся правую руку и ощущая, как в глубинах его тела возбуждение лепит готовый взорваться ком, потянулся левой за полотенцем — ничего, для Юры он намочит другое, — и тут дверь в ванную распахнулась.

— Бля, — произнес Юра. 

Жан-Жак, увы, стоял к двери не спиной, а боком, и не мог сделать вид, будто просто старается как следует намочить полотенце — отчего и вспотел, и покраснел, и запыхался. Вместо этого он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и медленно убрал член, прижимая его к животу и натягивая поверх ткань, которая все равно оттопырилась, стоило только отпустить. Комок возбуждения потерял очертания, но окончательно все-таки не распался. Юра отвел взгляд от его паха и сказал:

— Где мазь?  
— Что? — переспросил Жан-Жак.  
— Мазь, ну. Я хотел сам намазать, а то без полотенца сразу херово, и тебя хуй дождешься. Но ее там нет.

Жан-Жак сглотнул, пробормотал, ага, с некоторым трудом припомнил, что делал после того, как Юра лег на кровать, полез в карман и вытащил оттуда немного помятый тюбик, за которым Юра немедленно протянул руку.

— Можно все-таки я? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Тебе ведь неудобно. И ты мне обещал.  
— Не обещал я тебе ничего, — ответил Юра, но руку убрал. Жан-Жак поспешно открутил крышку, стараясь игнорировать вновь нарастающее внизу живота напряжение, выдавил немного мази на пальцы и попросил:  
— Повернись?

Юра посмотрел на него диковатым взглядом, но повернулся, вставая лицом к открытой двери. Жан-Жак пожевал губы, собрался с духом и сказал:

— Можешь, ну — возле раковины?

И тут же решил, что теперь Юра его все-таки обматерит и выгонит из ванной, — но тот только пробормотал что-то про охуевших придурков и подчинился. Жан-Жак сделал шаг назад, пропуская его. Юра, опираясь ладонями о край раковины, склонил голову, отчего среди волос показалось порозовевшее ухо, и Жан-Жак, подаваясь ближе, однако следя за тем, чтобы не дотрагиваться пока до обгоревшего тела, провел по нему носом и сразу же отстранился — Юра посмотрел, наконец, в зеркало, где Жан-Жак нашел его взгляд, прежде чем нагнуться и снова коснуться губами кожи над правой лопаткой, одновременно с этим бережно прижимая к самой лопатке пальцы, на которых белела мазь. Юра ожидаемо — но боже, как сладко — вздрогнул и произнес нечто среднее между «м-м» и «н-н», а Жан-Жак принялся медленно водить пальцами по его правому плечу, стараясь не втирать слишком сильно и поменьше думать о том, чтобы придвинуться на считанные сантиметры и — пусть через несколько слоев ткани — прижаться ноющим членом к его бедру. Мазь, полежав в кармане, перестала быть холодной, а на Юриной коже вообще нагревалась мгновенно. Жан-Жак, надеясь, что это не очень влияет на ее какие-никакие, но целебные свойства, выдавил еще и размазал по шее вниз до середины позвоночника — на этот раз приложив всю ладонь и рассчитывая, что Юра скажет ему, если это слишком больно, но Юра сказал только:

— Х-ха-а, — и Жан-Жак, добавив мази, уже смелее обвел его левое плечо, которое подпрыгнуло, то ли стремясь избежать контакта, то ли, напротив, подставляясь под его руку. Юра задышал тяжелее и издал несколько умопомрачительных звуков, которые не давали совершенно никакого представления о том, плохо ему или хорошо. Он умеет говорить, сказал себе Жан-Жак, заворачивая наполовину опустевший тюбик снизу. Он знает слова. Английские и даже французские. Если только он не терпит изо всех сил, потому что верит в волшебную силу Пантенола.  
— Юра, — позвал он, заставляя себя убрать руку. — Тебе не очень больно?

Юра вдруг засмеялся — не захохотал, конечно, но прыснул и пару раз коротко хихикнул. Жан-Жак посмотрел в зеркало, но Юрина голова была опять опущена вниз, а лицо спряталось за волосами, и ему пришлось спросить:

— Чего ты?  
— Ты все время так говоришь, —отозвался Юра.  
— Все время? — не понял Жан-Жак.  
— Когда мы трахаемся. Постоянно. «Юра, тебе не больно?» «Юра, я могу остановиться». 

Юра передразнил его каким-то высоким и бездыханным тоном — не слишком, кажется, похоже. Жан-Жак, с усилием нажимая большим пальцем, выдавил из тюбика сразу побольше и уронил его на пол, на секунду сомкнул ладони, распределяя мазь, а потом положил обе на Юрину спину чуть выше талии. Юра встрепенулся — мышцы под ладонями Жан-Жака испуганно дрогнули, — перестал хихикать и втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Жан-Жак, уже почти не сдерживаясь, вывел на его спине два овала, прокатил костяшки пальцев по позвоночнику вверх и вниз, не решился подступить вплотную и прислониться грудью, но опять поцеловал — между шеей и плечом, там, где сгорело, кажется, сильнее всего. Юра протянул, а-а, Джей-Дже-ей, даже почти всхлипнул, и Жан-Жак, повинуясь наитию, пролез правой ладонью между его боком и рукой и нашел тремя скользкими от мази пальцами сосок, который осторожно ущипнул — и вот теперь он точно всхлипнул. Левая рука уже привычно нащупала лопатку, которая ходила ходуном — Юра дышал часто и неглубоко. Жан-Жак сдвинул правую ниже и погладил живот. Ему было неудобно: обычно, когда подобное происходило, он стоял вплотную к Юре и мог через его плечо видеть, что делают пальцы — хотя есть все же нечто крышесносное в том, чтобы вот так ограничивать контакт, — а пальцы, не задержавшись на животе надолго, оттянули в сторону шорты и наткнулись под ними на идеально твердую плоть. 

— М-м, — сказал Юра.  
— Так, значит, — сказал Жан-Жак, осторожно обхватывая ствол. Руку с лопатки пришлось убрать — стало слишком неустойчиво — и взяться ей чуть выше острого локтя, где кожа, к счастью, практически не обгорела. — Мне кажется, ты мной манипулируешь. А мне после этого еще и стыдно.  
— Тебе и должно, а-ах… быть стыдно. Это ты мной мани… манипулируешь.

И впрямь, подумал Жан-Жак. Увлажненная мазью ладонь легко скользила по коже, большой палец тесно прижимал крайнюю плоть к головке, и Юра очень быстро сам начал с силой толкаться бедрами вперед. Жан-Жак, чувствуя, что он на грани, и шалея от собственной наглости, торопливо и жарко выцеловал обожженное плечо, а потом приложился скулой и уже специально потерся, царапая щетиной. Юра вскрикнул и болезненно захныкал, по члену в руке Жан-Жака прокатилась волна дрожи, и через пару секунд теплое семя стекло в предусмотрительно подставленную ладонь. Жан-Жак дождался, пока он немного отдышится, и попросил:

— Включи воду. 

Юра неловко взялся за вентиль и повернул, заметно напрягая кисть, — вода брызнула в фаянс. Жан-Жак отпустил его член, медленно вытащил руку, стараясь не испачкать ткань, встал рядом и смыл сперму под холодной струей. Покосился влево и встретил блестящий взгляд немного потемневших глаз. 

— Я тебе отсосу, — заявил Юра, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. Жан-Жак выключил воду, отряхнул руку и ответил:  
— Не надо.  
— Я хочу, — возразил Юра и попытался встать на колени. Жан-Жак схватил его за горячие плечи, заставив охнуть и скривиться.   
— Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим.

Юра уставился непонимающе, а Жан-Жак, подмигнув, опять развернул его лицом к раковине и зашел сзади. Потрогал шею и по-прежнему дрожащие лопатки, встал максимально близко — но так, чтобы не прижиматься, — и тихо произнес:

— У тебя ноги тоже обгорели. Не больно?  
— Н-н, — отозвался Юра. — Н-не знаю.

Жан-Жак хмыкнул и опустился на колени, придерживаясь руками за его бедра, нашарил на полу позабытый тюбик и торопливо смазал обе ладони — не то чтобы он думал, будто Юра куда-то сбежит, но собственное возбуждение игнорировать больше был не в силах. Юра неожиданно прыснул, когда он ласково погладил внутреннюю сторону его бедра под достаточно широкими для этого шортами, и сообщил:

— Щекотно.

Жан-Жак, не отвечая, повел руку вверх, до паха, другой в это же время вытаскивая и забирая в кольцо пальцев свой член. Юра несколько раз переступил, попытался вырваться, уперся животом в раковину, а когда Жан-Жак схватился над коленкой, придвинул одну ногу к другой, зажимая его ладонь между и не переставая при этом нервно хихикать. Жан-Жак подался ближе, поцеловал и наконец-то пустил в ход язык — провел дорожку вверх, отодвигая носом ткань. Здесь обгорело, видимо, не так уж сильно — Юра ныл на одной ноте, но не болезненно, а так, как будто ему действительно было то ли щекотно, то ли приятно. То ли и то, и другое. Мышцы его ноги непрерывно двигались. Жан-Жак прикусил кожу зубами, отпустил и зализал, а потом прикусил снова, не прекращая усердно работать правой рукой. 

— Еба-ать, — выдохнул Юра и свел ноги еще теснее, сдавливая его левую ладонь до боли. Жан-Жак — в отместку или, может, в благодарность — сжал зубы плотнее и засосал кожу в рот. Яйца подтянулись до предела, пах полыхнул горячим — он практически остановил руку, зная, что накатывающую волну больше ничего не удержит, и едва услышал, как Юра вопит, чтобы он уже отцепился от его несчастной ноги.

Гулять они пошли, только когда окончательно стемнело — что, впрочем, произошло довольно рано. Прохладнее на улице не стало, однако Юра надел джинсы, в которых прилетел, потому что засос на коленке, пусть даже и сзади — это убого, Джей-Джей, нет, знаешь ли, видно, там следы твоих ебучих зубов. Жан-Жак решил не затягивать спор и спросил только:

— Как твоя спина?  
— Болит. — Юра пожал плечами и поморщился. — Эта мазь нихуя не помогает.   
— Надо еще раз намазать.   
— Серьезно? — усмехнулся Юра. — Всего один раз?  
— Нет, — согласился Жан-Жак, поворачиваясь к двери и нажимая на ручку. — Лучше, конечно, несколько. Для закрепления эффекта. Только там осталось не очень много.   
— Мы тут на две недели, — заметил Юра, выходя вслед за ним в коридор. — Можно ящик купить.

Жан-Жак прыснул, покачал головой и ответил:

— Боюсь, что ее не заказывают ящиками. Но я тебе завтра утром насобираю по разным аптекам.   
— Но тогда скидку не сделают! — возразил Юра. — Надо извлечь из этой ситуации максимальную пользу. Купим в одном месте оптом по дешевке, а остатки заберешь в Канаду и продашь, там эта штука наверняка дорого стоит.   
— И на вырученные деньги куплю тебе панамку, — согласился Жан-Жак.   
— Зачем? — недоуменно осведомился Юра.  
— У тебя нос немного обгорел.  
— Правда? — Юра немедленно схватился за нос. — Пиздишь.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, — сказал Жан-Жак. — С одной стороны. Ну, или это прыщ.  
— Заебал! — Юра в раздражении затопал к лифтам, а Жан-Жак, довольно рассмеявшись, достал телефон и сразу поставил будильник на семь утра — чтобы, пока он спит, все-таки сходить в аптеку за мазью.


End file.
